harrypotterwarnerbrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Grange'r, sometimes referred to as Hermione Weasley '''and '''Miss Granger,' is a character on Warner Brothers' film series of Harry Potter, serving as the main female protagonist and the tritagonist of the series as a whole and the love interest of Ron Weasley. Hermione is a Muggle-born witch, often ridiculed for being smart in her class History Hermione Jean Granger is born with magic on September 19, 1979 to Mr and Mrs Granger, a pair of Muggle parents who work as dentists. Without realizing she is a witch, Hermione sometimes sets off her magic. When she is eleven years old, in summer of 1991, Hermione receives an acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though initially shocked, her parents are proud of Hermione. Before her first year along with her wand, Hermione reads all about the history of Magic and her school and memorizes several spells. On the Hogwarts train, Hermione meets fellow first-year Neville Longbottom, who accidentally lost his toad, Trevor and goes to help him. In one compartment, she asks two boys if they have seen the toad that Neville lost. The red-haired boy denies this, however, Hermione notices that he is going to perform a spell on his pet rat and asks him to show her. The red-head starts to recite a spell his brother gave him, but after hearing it, Hermione notes that it is not a real spell. She decides to show them a charm she uses that repairs the one boy’s glasses. After seeing him, she recognizes the dark-haired boy as Harry Potter and introduces herself, and learns the Red-head's name is Ron Weasley. Before leaving, Hermione advises them to dress into their robes before they get to school and adds that Ron has dirt on his nose. During the Sorting Hat Ceremony, Hermione is sorted into Gryffindor. On the first day of school, as Hermione is writing on her notebook, she hears the door open and sees that it is Ron and Harry running late. Hermione just shakes her head and then resumes writing in her notebook. She attempts to answer a question that Harry did not know, but Snape rebuffs her. At study hall, Hermione listens to Harry as he reads about an attempted burglary at Gringotts and tells it to Ron and Hermione. In their afternoon classes, Hermione is at Broom flying lessons, where she struggles to get her broom off the ground as it just flops around. However she is able to finally bring it up in her hand. After Neville flying his broom incidentally goes awry, Madam Hooch takes him to the hospital wing; there, when Draco takes advantage by taking Neville’s remembral and plans to put it on the roof. As Harry mounts his broom, Hermione begins telling him not to fly as the teacher instructed. However, he ignores her, earning Hermione to call him an idiot. However, this incident causes Harry to become a seeker, causing Hermione to look at one of the engravings in the hall and sees that Harry’s father, James, was a seeker. She later shows this to Harry and Ron, shocking both of the boys. As they are making their way through the staircases to Gryffindor Tower, they are suddenly taken to the third floor and remove themselves from the stairs before it moves again. Hermione realizes they are on the forbidden floor and all three go to leave but are cornered by Mrs Norris. They hurriedly run to avoid Mr Filch finding them, but find that they are stuck when they find a closed door locked. Hermione quickly uses her wand and uses the unlocking charm and they quickly close the doors. However, they realize that there is a three headed dog. Out of the only trio, Hermione sees a trapdoor. The three elven-year-olds quickly rush out of the room and to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione goes to her room, saying she is going to bed before Ron and Harry come up with a plan to get them killed, or worse in her case, expelled. On Halloween, during one of their lessons, Hermione notes Ron struggling with the Levitation Spell. Ron coaxes Hermione to perform it. She is the only one in the class who successfully casts the levitation spell. As she is walking down the hallway, she hears Ron telling Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus of how she is a nightmare and has no friends. Overhearing this, Hermione grows upset and spends the rest of the day in the girls' bathroom, much to Ron’s guilt. On Halloween Night, Hermione encounters a troll, but Ron and Harry later save her. Surprised by Hermione's sudden misbehavior, McGonagall deducts ten points from Gryffindor for her lack of judgement, but also awards five points to Ron and Harry each for saving Hermione and defeating a troll. This event makes the trio finally become friends. During their first quidditch match, Hermione supports Gryffindor's team, but she notices Snape apparently jinxing the broom and sets his robe on fire. Luckily, this distraction causes the real jinxer, Professor Quirrell to break concentration. Before leaving the holidays and after trying to find information about Nicholas Flamel, she advises them to look at the Restricted section.After the holidays, Hermione, Ron and Harry are able to learn more of the Philosopher's stone from Hagrid. However, the trio are forced to join detention with Draco and Hagrid. The trio all decide to go and protect the stone, believing Snape to steal the stone. However, during the third obstacle, Hermione stays behind with an injured Ron and tells Harry to go on. Hermione and Ron reunite with Harry after he recovers and are glad to win the house cup for Gryffindor for the first time that year. In her second year, Hermione goes to Diagon Alley with her parents, where she meets Hagrid and Harry and fixes the latter's glasses. After attending a signing for Gilderoy Lockhart's newest novel, Hermione, the Weasleys and Harry encounter Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius. Later at the end of the school year, Hermione was one of the unfortunate students to have been petrified by the Basilisk's gaze. This caused sadness to Harry and Ron. It turned out she was trying to do research on the creature and looked in the mirror when she saw it its yellow eyes. Harry and Ron use information of the creature via a paper they found crumpled up in the paper Hermione had. Luckily, she was revived by the Mandrake root and reunited with Harry and Ron. To her dismay, all her exams were cancelled by Dumbledore as a school treat. Throughout her entire third school year Hermione uses a time-turner to get to her classes all year. As the Yule Ball comes closer, Hermione accepts Victor Krum’s invitation to go. However, Ron and Harry do not know this. During their study hall, Ron attempts to ask Hermione out. In spite of Ron, she tells him that she already has a date and that they said yes before she storms off. Epilogue: 19 Years Later Nineteen years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Hermione and Ron marry and have two children: Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley. While Rose is going to Hogwarts like her parents, Hermione's younger son, Hugo has to wait for another year to go to Hogwarts and stays with his family. Hermione and her friends watch as the train leaves and their children are on their way to start at the school they cannot go to. Magical abilities * Magic: Ability to cast spells and/or curses.' ' ** Non-Verbal Magic: Ability to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. Hermione learned how to do this several times. ** Dueling: use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic ** Defense Against the Dark Arts: Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i.e. a curse. Harry taught her magic since Dolorous Umbridge's . ** Casting Charms: Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. * Potioncraft: Ability to develop some form of magic. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion * Arithmancy: magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology * History of Magic: Hermione knows the history of magic, such as how they make the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). * Care of Magical creatures: Having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. * Shape-shifting: Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. * Healing Magic: The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. * Apparation: Ability to transport from one place to another. However it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you're Albus Dumbledore or the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hallows. Extended family * Unnamed parents * Ron Weasley (husband) * Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter) * Hugo Weasley (son) * Molly Weasley (mother-in-law) * Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) * William Weasley (brother-in-law) * Fleur Delecour (sister-in-law) * Victoire and Dominique Weasley (nieces) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) * Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) * Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) * Lucy and Molly Weasley II (nieces) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Angelina Johnson (sister-in-law) * Roxanne Weasley (niece) * Fred Weasley II (nephew) * Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) † * Ginny Weasley (sister-in-law) * Harry Potter (brother-in-law) * James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter (nephews) * Lily Luna Potter (niece) Trivia Etymology * The name "Hermione" is a Greek female name, usually translating to "Well born" or "Stone." Her name is also derived from the name "Hermes", who is the son of Zeus and a messenger of the gods. It also means "messenger" or "earthly" * The name "Jean" is of English and Scottish origin, translating to "God is gracious". It is also derived from the French name, Johanna.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Jean/girl * Her last name "Granger" is of English origin and a common English surname, usually meaning "worker of the granary". Character notes * After becoming a Weasley, Hermione and Harry having their children made the Weasleys from Pure bloods to Half-bloods. Production Notes * In the books, Hermione is described as having buck teeth. In fact, Emma Watson was wearing the fake buck teeth in the final scene for The Philosopher's Stone. However, she could not be understood. * Emma Watson almost did not get the role because she refused to audition, unlike other girls at her school. References Category:Characters‏ Category:Female Characters Category:Philosopher's Stone Characters Category:Chamber of Secrets Characters Category:The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters‏ Category:The Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Characters‏ Category:Goblet of Fire Characters Category:Half-Blood Prince Characters‏‎ Category:Humans‏‎ Category:Witches Category:Muggle-born Witches & Wizards Category:Prisoner of Azkaban Characters Category:Order of the Phoenix Characters‏‎ Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Mothers